


[Podfic] Needs Must

by dodificus



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, BDSM, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Feeding, Impact Play, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Praise Kink, Punishment, Restraints, Rimming, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Grammy needs an upgrade in care, Mike knows that the usual one-off gig as a paid submissive won't be enough. He takes a job he's been refusing for a while - a long-term, full-time contract.</p><p>He expects his client to be a sadistic asshole. He expects not to like it. He's wrong on both counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Needs Must

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadiane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadiane/gifts), [tacit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [needs must](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330890) by [thatotherperv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/thatotherperv). 



**Length:** 11:36:07  
**File Size:** Part 1 360 MB (mp3) | Part 2 387.8 MB (mp3)  |  315 MB (m4b)  
**Download:** Dropbox: [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/13s5mmc3z4ofc0a/Needs%20Must.m4b?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive: [Part 1](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032013020501.zip) | [Part 2](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032013020502.zip) (mp3s)  | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052013020401.zip)

 

Audiobook compiled by cybel

Cover by sevenswells

 

Reader's Notes:

I love this story and I loved being able to record it. Everything I felt when reading it for the first time was amplified by the recording process, the anxiousness of certain chapters, the delights of others. I hope that comes through when you listen:)


End file.
